


I’ll See You Then

by lidenskapelig



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, cool trad japanese house (:, obito is an uncle, slight kkobi, uu gotta squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidenskapelig/pseuds/lidenskapelig
Summary: Sasuke goes and visits his aging uncle.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I’ll See You Then

**Author's Note:**

> i need more happy uchiha family interactions pls )X

The sakura tree petals whipped around the feet of the Uchiha walking on the stone path. Sat out before him was a traditional kominka house; a bright red roof reflecting the setting sun welcomed the nephew of Obito Uchiha. Sasuke held the basket of spring flowers a bit tighter.

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Obito decided to return to Konoha with Kakashi at his side. Obito was greatly wounded, even before the war, when the Kannabi Bridge incident happened- he so happened to live with that pain into the war. So Sasuke decided to pay his only living relative a visit when he can.

Sasuke approached the main building’s great wooden doors and took off his shoes. He then entered the home. Sitting at a kotatsu with a dark green blanket with a black shuriken design was Kakashi. He was reading his usual smut novel.

“Ah hello, Sasuke,” he flipped a page, “Thank you for coming out of your way to visit. I know you must be busy.”

“It’s no problem, anything for uncle,” Sasuke set the flowers on the table top. “Do you have a vase for these?”

Kakashi lowered the book then raised it again,” Somewhere, yea.”

Sasuke looked around the living room. No sign of Obito. Sasuke took it upon himself to go find him- Kakashi didn’t stop him, he knows just how independent and direct the Uchiha are.

  
  
  


Sasuke walked to the back of the main building and slid open the screen door to the miniature garden in the middle of two other buildings. On a dark purple pillow sat Obito, solemnly staring off into the sky. His uncle didn’t sit gracefully like the family did usually- his beaten body didn’t allow it. Obito hunched over with his only leg laid out in front of him. His last arm grasped at his body pathetically. He was a pitiful sight. His body slowly decayed in front of the entire world without anything to help him.

“Ojisan, it’s me, Sasuke,” he stalked over and hunched down beside his uncle. “How have you been?” A small peck landed on Obito’s scarred temple.

“Hello, Sasuke, thank you for coming. I’m still alive is all I can really say,” Obito spoke frankly. It pained Sasuke, but he understood. Sasuke eventually helped Obito up and assisted him back inside out of the chilling dusk.

Once sat comfortably at the kotatsu, Sasuke fetched his uncle a blanket. He then proceeded to make dinner for the two (now greying-haired) men. Sasuke unknowingly planned a weekly visit every month for Obito until the unfortunate death of his uncle. 


End file.
